Peppa's cool dudes
Peppa knows some pretty cool dudes. watch as peppa and the cool dudes set up the greatest party known to man. Transcript Peppa is laying on her bed, being so bored that she cant even take it. Peppa: awww MAAAAN im so BOOORED! Danny dog: ~busts through the wall~ dont worry, dude. we can do this. Peppa: yyyes! :D Danny: i'm gonna go get the rest of the cool dudes, you set this shiz up. Peppa: aight. ~awesomely ninja flips down the stairs~ Danny: awesome. Peppa: ~comes back~ yo dude. you gonna fix my wall, right? Danny: sure. Peppa: aight. ~awesomely ninja flips down the stairs~ Mummy pig: Peppa! i'm making tripple chocolate brownie cake! do you want some? Peppa: maybe later. I CAN DO THIS. ~flips out the door~ Meanwhile with Danny Danny: ~jumps into the window of a secret hideout~ pedro pony, freddy fox, simon squirrel, and some other cool dudes are there. Simon: talk to me, bro. Danny: operation: sweet party. Simon: oh my gosh.. YYYES! alright let's do this! Freddy: pedro, why are you even apart of this club? Pedro: i like turtles :D. Back with Peppa Peppa is now at the store. Peppa: ~awesomely flipping from isle to isle~ ~goes to the checkout~ yooo. ms. rabbiiit! Ms. Rabbit: yoooo. puddle jump! wassup? Peppa: not much. just gotta buy this stuff. Ms. Rabbit: Aight....four big bottles of apple juice...giant bag of mega rad chips..strobe lights..wait a sec. are you doin what i think your doin? :D Peppa: yep. OPERATION: SWEET PARTY! Ms. Rabbit: sweet. and do you want hyper rad chips with dat? Peppa: nah man ~throws money at ms. rabbit~ peace out dude! ~rolls out the door~ Meanwhite with the cool dudes they have all made their way to Peppa's sitting room (where the party shall be) Freddy: aight! Peppa's gonna home in like, 2 seconds. WE GOTTS SET THIS UP QUICK! Simon: you dont say? :\ Danny: GUYZZ, WE CAN DO THIS. Simon: ~spray paints the walls~ Freddy: ~gets the triple chocolate brownie cake from the kitchen~ Danny: ~puts on a random dubstep song~ Pedro: ~changes the channel on the tv~ ~all of them start high fiving each other~ aand now everone is together Peppa: i got the mega rad chips and strobe lights! Cool dudes: we got the decoration and music! Peppa: aight... All: LET'S DO THIIIIIIS!!! ~1000 other people appear out of no where~ Pedro: ~on top of the tv~ I LIKE TURTLES!!! Peppa: ~on top of the couch with two bottles of apple juice~ WE POPPIN BOTTLESSSS!! Suzy sheep: ~eating Mega rad chips~ OMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMOEGBJEIWogNHIWUNHJGN!!!! Goldie the fish: ~wasted off brownie cake~ duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude.. Then they partied like a boss all night. the end trivia *i made myself hungry when i typed "triple chocolate brownie cake" XD *i edited ms. rabbit to make her cooler (SHE CALLED PEPPA PUDDLE JUUMP!) *this episode was brought to you by: Mega rad chips! goofs *Danny told Peppa to set the party up, but the cool dudes did. : : : Category:Edmond and george toons Category:Episodes Category:Good Category:Peppa